Tracheostoma plasters of the type mentioned above are used for attaching tracheostoma aids, such as humid moisture exchangers (HME) or speaking valves, which also have an HME function, at the Tracheostoma of a patient. A tracheostoma is an artificial opening, which may have to be created at the upper respiratory tract during a surgical procedure, so that air can be inhaled directly into the lungs, avoiding the oral cavity and larynge. For patients having a tracheostoma, it is customary to use filter systems, which serve the purpose of reproducing the regulatory mechanism for heating and humidifying the air of the patient and avoiding that the trachea is brought in contact with dry, cold and unfiltered air. As a result, irritation and an increased formation of mucus are being avoided, as well as the danger that the trachea is being clogged. By means of such filter systems, which are also called artificial noses, the inhaled air is moisturized, heated and filtered. Regularly wearing the artificial nose helps especially when there is an excessive discharge of secretion, because moistening the mucus membranes in the trachea results in reducing the secretion production.
The above-mentioned filter systems can also be provided with a speech function, such as the one disclosed in EP 1 747 792 A1. The humid moisture exchanger with speech function disclosed there has a filter box and a filter body, which is at least partially arranged in the filter box, wherein the filter box has a speaking valve arranged on its distal side, and in the interior of the filter box at least a retainer is provided for retaining the filter body. For example, the humid moisture exchanger with speech function disclosed there can be inserted in a tracheostoma plaster known from prior art, which is attached with an adhesive at the throat of the patient in such a way that the humid moisture exchanger with speech function is arranged above the tracheostoma.
A variety of such tracheo stoma plasters are also known from prior art. For example, DE 603 12 327 T2 discloses a generic tracheostoma plaster, wherein the plaster comprises a base, which is open on both ends, in order to attach a tracheostoma valve or the like to the plaster, a circular flange, which is directly connected with a proximal end of the base to the inner circumference of the flange, which concentrically surrounds this end, wherein the flange is angled or cambered toward the wall of the base, a ring-shaped tape, which is attached to the proximal side of the flange and covering the proximal side, as well as an adhesive on a proximal side of the tape. At the same time, the ring-shaped tape is designed in the form of a single-coated adhesive strip, which is attached by means of a first connection point to the inner or outer circumference of the flange and extends radially beyond the edge of the flange, wherein the ring-shaped tape is also attached by means of a second ring-shaped connection point, which is arranged between the outer circumference and the inner circumference of the flange at a radial distance from the first connection point, wherein the adhesive on the tape is covered by a protective top layer.
The tracheostoma plaster disclosed in DE 603 12 327 T2 has the disadvantage that it is relatively complicated to produce. During production, it is necessary to provide a flange, which preferably consists of polyethylene material, with an adhesive strip specifically at the first and second ring-shaped connection points, which requires a large amount of equipment. However, the tracheostoma plaster disclosed in DE 603 12 327 T2 has the advantage of providing a sufficiently safe cover, especially when the tracheostoma is deeply sucked into the throat of the patient, so that when inhaling and exhaling air is primarily guided through the tracheostoma aid inserted into the tracheostoma plaster, such as the speaking valve or the humid moisture exchanger. The tracheostoma plaster disclosed in DE 603 12 327 T2 does have the disadvantage that the flange, which consists of a relatively soft polymer, namely poly ethylene, holds a certain amount of moisture, which allows the plaster to be applied and sealed only to a certain extent to the irregular skin surfaces of the patient around the tracheostoma.